


Hatchet

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), Hatchet - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Breakfast, F/M, Guts needs some help, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When Guts was a child, his father and older brother was attacked and killed by something, now a full grown man, Guts discover a horrifying secret in the swamps and no its not Shrek!!!!!





	Hatchet

A young child ran in the swamps, wearing his boxers shorts and he was running from something, a long time, when his mom was pregnant with him, she had witness Shyann placing a curse on her nurse, Lena and right after Guts was born, his mother died of shock, then Gambino adopt him, life with Gambino was like complete hell on fucking earth, he would abuse Guts and he only care for his own biological son, Spike.

Gambino won't even care for Guts at all 


End file.
